Back to Stark Industries
by aaronp6500
Summary: Remember that scene in the movie where Agent Phil Coulson goes to recruit Tony Stark? Well re-imagine that scene but with Black Widow recruiting him instead. I just loved the idea so much and wanted to share it with everybody else. Please take your time if you wish to read and review my story and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Back to Star Industries

**Chapter 1**

After beating up her three captors both mercilessly and effortlessly while being tied up to just an old wooden chair, Natasha walked herself over to the cell phone that Phil was still waiting patiently on, picked it up off the floor, and began to speak back through it while grabbing her black high heels in her other hand with her as well.

"Where's Barton now?" said Natasha.

"We don't know," Phil answered.

"But he's alive?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back, but first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"I know you and Stark had a few issues in the past, but this isn't about personal problems anymore. This is much more important."

Natasha then stopped walking and thought for a moment about what Phil had just said. She knows how much she doesn't like Stark at all and she wishes that Phil would just go ahead and do it instead since he's probably already dressed formally enough to pay a visit to Stark's new skyscraper in Manhattan anyway. Natasha doesn't exactly have anything against Stark because she knows how he is with women, but she still could care so much less about him. However, then she started to realize that she was starting to sound a little irresponsible. Natasha's loyalties and duties were to S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.H.I.E.L.D. only. But she hated the sound of the task so much already. She felt like a student not wanting to do their homework even though they know how important it is. Not wanting to deal with the consequences for not taking care of business, Natasha finally made up her mind and took a big deep breath, let it out, and irately rolled her eyes.

"Oh God," she miserably spoke. "Fine, Coulson, I'll do this _one _task. But you owe me one for doing this for you, got it?"

"Oh, Natasha. You're not doing anything for me. This is merely an assignment tasked by Director Fury."

Natasha rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever, Coulson."

She hung up the flip phone in her hand and continued to make her way out of the dusty, squalid abandoned warehouse. 'This is gonna be a doozy', Natasha thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The big and fancy Mr. Tony Stark is just making his way to his new Stark Tower skyscraper located in the heart of the Manhattan. He gracefully soars his way through the night sky in his Mark VI armor over to his big prized possession where his date, Pepper Pots, desperately waits on the top floor for him to arrive.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy," said Tony speaking to Pepper through his suit.

"Wow, so maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?" Pepper asked.

"I assume. Light her up."

Suddenly, the entire skyscraper lights up with different colors ranging from blue to white and to yellow and red. At the very top on the side of the structure it spells out in blue: STARK

"How does it look?" Pepper asked.

"Like Christmas, but with more… me."

Just outside the first floor of the building, Natasha Romanoff was approaching her way toward the entrance doors. She had to enter through security and a highly developed metal detector that was made by Tony Stark himself. She was wearing the same black dress with high heels that she would normally wear when she pretended to be Pepper's assistant. She also had a long handled black leather purse that touched down to her waist wrapped over her shoulder. As she approached the entrance doors closer and closer to the building, she was getting ready to endure whatever was to come beyond the many floors of Stark Tower. The tension in her head was beginning to build up more and more like a pre-heating oven. From the feeling of it, her temperature might as well have been set for 650oFahrenheit, and that was pretty hot and uncomfortable on anyone's skin. She didn't even feel comfortable looking at the structure before she came because Stark's name seemed plastered all over it to her even though it was only in one spot. Everything about this building seemed to just be about _him_, which it was. The thought of it made Natasha feel even sicker to the stomach.

Once Natasha reached the glass entrance doors, she began to put on her acting skills to fool everyone into thinking she was just a regular service agent. She walked in graceful and elegantly with her scintillate grey eyes glistening at her viewers that were mostly men, and her firm, soft, and tender pink lips, and her silky, crimson, curly, short hair prodigiously stood out as well. Even the security guards, who were dressed in their white collared uniforms, had their eyes super-glued on Natasha. To them, Natasha seemed to be walking their direction in slow motion. Nearly every man Natasha meets is mesmerized by her ravishing looks. It was no surprise to her either. Not that she's self-centered by any means, but men fantasizing about her body is a thing that tends to happen just about everywhere she goes.

Natasha reached the metal detector and was asked by security to remove any metals that she may possibly have on her. All she had on that could possibly attract the detector were two earrings, a small silver charm bracelet on her right wrist, and possibly her black high heels she was wearing. So she removed them all, including her purse, and slowly walked herself through the enclosed metal detector walls. Once the detector didn't go off, Natasha was given her belongings back to her, and was permitted to enter through other floors of the building. She neatly slipped her high heels back on her feet, and gently put her earrings and her bracelet back on as well. Once she finished, Natasha had quickly turned around to the security guard who was standing at the end of the detector. He was holding her black leather purse in his two hands with one holding the bottom and the other on the top.

"I believe you'll be needing this, ma'am," said the guard with a friendly smile. He handed Natasha her purse nice and gently.

"Oh, thanks. I almost forgot I had it," said Natasha trying to act oblivious.

She kindly took her purse back from the guard and wrapped it back over her shoulder. Natasha then left to proceed up to the top floor where Stark was located. The guard didn't think she noticed, but Natasha could tell out of the corner of her eye that he was staring at her butt as she walked off. She intentionally tried to make it sway from side to side, so that she could come out as more of a sex appeal type as a distraction.

Outside of Tony Stark's balcony, which was located on the top floor, he was just now landing down in his suit on his high tech, convoluted rims that would remove individual parts of his armor one at a time. Each time he took a step forward, the rims would take off even more parts of armor from his body, revealing him to wear a black long-sleeved shirt, with some black jeans, and his blue, lambent, palladium chest plate visibly seen through his shirt. As the rims continued to displace Stark's armor from his body, Jarvis left him a brief message.

"Sir, Agent Romanoff of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line."

"Romanoff?" Tony said out of huge surprise.

Tony hadn't seen Natasha since the incident in New York with Ivan Vanko that caused hundreds of drones to be released and cause havoc unto the Stark Expo site. She helped infiltrate Vanko's base in an attempt to find and capture him, she also acted as a guide for Tony to tell where each wave of drones were coming from to attack, and she helped Tony get his best friend Rhodey from trying to kill him by rebooting his suit that was being controlled by Vanko himself. Even out of all the good things Natasha helped do for him, Tony still didn't 100% trust her. Though, he really didn't fully trust anyone since he works in the business he's in where everyone nowadays is trying to get a taste of some of Stark Industries' fine, high tech armor. Plus, Tony has another reason to not like her even more because of S.H.I.E.L.D. in general. They continuously hide a number of things that Tony eagerly wishes to know. Because of that, S.H.I.E.L.D. clearly couldn't be trusted by him at all, and so he has a hard time wanting to trust Natasha as well since she works for them.

"Please, tell her I'm not in. I'm actually out."

"Sir, I'm afraid she's insisting."

"Close the line, Jarvis. I got a date with my own woman."

Natasha was irritably making her way through the elevator up to the top floor after Tony intentionally ignored her call. However, due to their past events, she wasn't so surprised, but was still irritated that he's making her job even harder than it already is. She also oh so wondered how her confrontation with Pepper was going to be this time as well because their last one didn't end so exultantly; at least, not for Pepper. Pepper felt so foolish and contemptuously lied to by someone she could've solemnly sworn was her assistant and not some secret spy/master assassin who was working undercover for an international intelligence agency that no one else knew about. And Natasha knew that that would make almost any person mad by feeling so stupid for not realizing that their assistant is really not who they think they are. It was going to be interesting to know how Pepper's reaction to Natasha's sudden appearance would be like. Would she be shocked, angry, delighted, or dull to see her? Nevertheless, Natasha really didn't care how Pepper would feel. She knew that that was a cold thought, but all she honestly cared about at the moment was getting her task done with so that she could finally leave the vexatious Stark Tower.

Natasha stepped in Stark's private elevator that she hacked into with her S.H.I.E.L.D. gear, and pushed the button for the top floor, where Tony and Pepper were. She pulled out her cell phone and called again, but this time she used the phone's S.H.I.E.L.D. applications to override Jarvis's systems.

As Tony and Pepper were celebrating the lighting of Stark Tower over a glass of champagne, they are both interrupted by another message from Jarvis.

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten."

Natasha's voice is then heard through Tony's smart phone and her face is displayed on the wide screen of the phone.

"Stark, we need to talk," she said in terse voice.

Tony picked up his phone and saw Natasha's change in appearance since the last time they've seen each other. He noticed that she had short hair now and that it wasn't all over the place like spaghetti when she had long hair. But despite all of her ravishing looks, Tony simply replied in his same not-going-to-trust-you manner.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message," he joked in a serious way.

Natasha was then getting even more irritated on the inside, but tried her best not to show it so that she can remain proper and professional.

"This is urgent," Natasha replied.

"Then leave it urgently," Tony impatiently spoke.

Suddenly, the private elevator door opens and Natasha is standing in there with her phone against her ear and moves it away and hangs up. She puts it in her leather purse and fluently walks herself in the room like a professional agent. She gave Stark a faint smile on her face that showed him how dumb he was for thinking that he could just walk away (not literally) and turn down a conversation from the Black Widow. She wanted to show him how full of it he really was. But at the same time, she didn't want to start any trouble like in the past. So she did her best to remain calm and resolute.

"Uh, security breach," said Tony between a joking and serious manner. He looked to Pepper. "That's on you," he said.

Natasha was getting ready to begin her onerous task of convincing Stark to join Director Fury's 'Avengers Initiative'. She hoped that he would budge a bit since the last report that she gave on him caused him not to be recommended for the initiative. Pepper was actually surprised to see Natasha's face once again. It seemed quite strange to her that she would bring herself back over here after what happened before. However, Pepper was also going to remain proper and professional as well so that she too wouldn't cause any trouble (hopefully, she thought, before Natasha would).

"Well, Mr. Stark," Natasha began.

"Well hello, uh, Natalie," greeted Pepper.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Potts," Natasha replied. "My name's actually Natasha. Natasha Romanoff."

"Oh, I, uh, didn't have any idea," Pepper groggily spoke.

She already knew that Natasha was an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., but she didn't want to act like she knew because she felt that it would make Natasha feel bad that she knew that she lied to Pepper and made her feel stupid, even though Natasha really didn't care. So Pepper tried to hold in nearly every word she wanted to say. Every word that could be spoken counted at the moment, for anyone one of them could easily change the future seconds from now into something completely different or even chaotic.

Natasha then turned herself back to Tony.

"We need you to look this over," said Natasha as she hands him a file on a black tablet towards him. "As soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things," Tony replied.

Natasha's calm and resolute look was beginning to fade off of her face after Tony said his words. She was just about ready to literally shove the tablet down his throat while Pepper could just watch.

As Pepper was beginning to notice the pissed-off look in Natasha's eyes while she still had her arm held out to Tony with the file, she quickly took action.

"That's alright, because I love to be handed things," Pepper said. "So, let's trade."

Pepper passes her glass of champagne to Natasha, which Natasha inattentively takes, and Pepper gently takes the file from Natasha, then takes her glass of champagne back from her, and passes the file over to Tony, while still having her champagne.

"Thank you," Pepper says as she takes a sip from her glass.

_That was awkward, _Natasha thought to herself.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," Tony said to Natasha.

"This isn't a consultation," said Natasha.

"Is this about The Avengers?" Pepper dubiously asked.

Natasha looked at her with one eyebrow raised, not sure how Pepper knew about it, but wasn't too surprised since Stark is such a hacker anyway.

"Which I… I know nothing about," Pepper continued.

"The Avengers was scrapped, I thought," said Tony as he opens the tablet and walks towards his holographic generator table. "And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either," Pepper said again.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others," said Tony.

"That I did know," said Pepper in a more affirmative tone. Natasha then smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, Mr. Stark, this isn't about personality profiles anymore," said Natasha.

"Oh, and could please call me Tony? That's what like _everyone _calls me. The Mr. Stark thing doesn't just flow as well."

"Oh, but that wouldn't sound like proper S.H.I.E.L.D. conduct, now would it? And I only refer to people by their first name if they're my friends, and no offense (actually real offense), but I don't consider you a friend at all, Mr. Stark."

_True that,_ Tony thought.

"Whatever," Tony quickly spoke. "Miss Potts, got a second?"

Pepper puts up her finger at Natasha and mouths, "Excuse me for just a moment," and then walks over to accompany Tony for whatever reason. Though it sounds kind of childish for her to think, Natasha hated the way Tony spoke to her. He was speaking to Natasha like how she would always refer to him as: an asshole. His attitude was completely preposterous for a wealthy man who works in a professional business. Natasha always thought that he didn't deserve all of that billions of dollars anyway. Sure he's saved many peoples' lives before, but according to Natasha's standards, Stark doesn't fit the heroic status and she doesn't even know why Fury wants to recruit him. His attitude, once again, is completely preposterous! That's one of the reasons why Natasha didn't want to take up the task of recruiting him in the first place. When Natasha was trying to hand him the file and Tony replied with, "I don't like being handed things," Natasha was just about ready to bitch-slap him all the way back to Malibu. Ugh, that Tony Stark just really gets under Natasha's skin. Natasha had saw that Pepper whispered something in Tony's ear and then the two of them kissed for about two seconds. Natasha couldn't understand how Pepper ever fell for him. She probably would never understand.

Pepper then leaves Tony and gets ready for her flight to D.C., but before that, she says her last words to Natasha.

"Well, 'Natasha'," Pepper emphasized. "It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Really, cause it didn't seem like it was," Natasha meticulously spoke.

Pepper just stood silently thinking of what to say next. Natasha had got her good, and Pepper didn't know what to do or what to think after that. But it didn't matter to Natasha because it wasn't much a pleasure to see neither one of them again either.

"Uh… I'll see around, I guess," Pepper finally said as she was getting ready to walk off to her room.

Natasha responded with a friendly smile to show that she's put the past behind her and that they can still try and make a decent friendship. Pepper then smiled back and headed toward her room to get dressed for her flight. After she left, it was just Tony and Natasha in the room alone. They were about ten feet from each other, and didn't want to get any closer than that.

"I thought you were the one who wrote that report on me about being volatile, self-obsessed, and all that other stuff?" said Tony.

"I was," Natasha replied.

"And so, what sense does it make for you to come and try and recommend me again after you already said I wasn't?"

"Well, Mr. Stark, I'm afraid I don't make up the rules."

Tony then raised his eyebrows in agreement that S.H.I.E.L.D. does all kind of things.

"Uh, just know that this doesn't change anything between us, got it?" said Tony in his once again preposterous attitude.

"Who ever said I wanted to change anything?" said Natasha in a vexatious voice with a slight smile.

Tony frowned with the way Natasha said what she just did and kept his eyes very focused on her the entire time she was in the room with him. He was definitely not going to let his guard down and fall for any of her tricks this time possibly like the one she could be trying to pull now.

"What do you mean you don't want to change anything?" Tony suspiciously asked.

Natasha just smiled even more and began to walk to the elevator and pushed the button for the bottom floor.

"I guess we'll be seeing you around, Mr. Stark," said Natasha as she waits for the elevator.

"Yeah… whatever," said Tony in a somewhat nervous voice.

He was actually kind of afraid to cross paths with Natasha after realizing what she's capable of. However, he didn't know that he was already pissing her off with just his ego. Once the elevator arrived, Natasha stepped in and pressed the button for the first floor. She felt so happy and thrilled that her mission was finally over. It actually didn't go as bad she expected it to either. That was good, thank God.

"Oh and by the way," Natasha lastly spoke. "Habeo oculus meus super vos."

The elevator doors then closed in front of Natasha and the last that Tony saw of her was a mischievous smile on her face. He was completely puzzled by what he just heard. He knew that she was speaking in Latin again. He still doesn't know how she does it, but she can. She really can speak Latin. So Tony was then left in his room with his file tablet and the thought of wondering what the hell Natasha just said. It seems as though he's already been caught up in the Black Widow's web.


End file.
